Aftermath
by anonymousfriend27
Summary: When Ladybug returns from the future after Chat Blanc, her reaction to seeing Chat Noir again reassures Tikki that she's fine. This illusion is broken when Marinette begins to distance herself, ignoring Chat Noir, and refusing to talk to Tikki. Desperate, Tikki is forced to talk to Adrien about Marinette, leading to an unwanted confrontation, and more than one confession.


**This is part 1 of 2 because I was trying to finish this tonight- or this morning- but I've given up so I split it in two. It was my birthday today- or yesterday now- so that was fun, and I got some time to write in the evening, but I mostly spent it procrastinating and messing around over a video call with friends. **

**Anyway, if there's any mistakes in this, then oh well… Normally, I'd check it at least twice, but I honestly can't be bothered today, and I want to post it so you guys have something to make up for me being late on new chapters of Powerless (Or Not)… So here you go: some angsty, if slightly random, writing. Enjoy :):)**

—

Marinette stared at the wall. She had the same blank expression as she always had when she was alone. It didn't matter that Tikki was there anymore, despite the fact that they had both seen the same thing. Marinette refused to talk to her about it.

Tikki found that her understanding of humans, when it came to time travel, was severely limited. Sure, her past holders had used the rabbit miraculous before, but no one had gone through what Marinette had. She'd seen the end of the world; her partner almost destroying everything they loved… her body disintegrating into the dark ash of Chat Blanc's Cataclysm.

She'd seen what their love would do.

She wished Marinette would talk to Chat Noir. She'd hardly been able to look at him since going into the future, never mind fight by his side. After the night she'd returned from the future, Marinette hadn't said a word to her partner, other than to give an instruction, or respond to a question, usually with a biting remark or dismissive statement. She could tell it was hurting Chat Noir that she wouldn't speak to him, and Tikki knew he was probably blaming himself. Tikki wasn't just worried about Marinette- if she couldn't fight with her partner by her side, how was she supposed to protect Paris?

From the start, they'd been Ladybug _and_ Chat Noir, saviours of Paris- 'a crimefighting _duo_'. For as long as Marinette and Adrien had been her and Plagg's holders, they'd always been a team. From day one, they'd learnt to work together, relying on each other without a second thought. Through Marinette, Tikki had seen the trust he'd given to Ladybug, when he'd allowed himself to fall from the Montparnasse Tower, even though he could have transformed to avoid it. He'd known she'd do anything to save him, even she didn't know he was Chat Noir, or that she was madly in love with him. Tikki seriously doubted that that was still the case.

And with that thought fresh in her mind, she phased through the wall, heading in the direction of Chat Noir's house.

She hated to leave Marinette by herself, not that her holder would notice, but to be honest, she was more worried about being there if one of those stupid butterflies showed _for_ her, than worried about not being there to help her fight one. But her visit to Chat Noir wasn't unplanned; Tikki had been thinking about this for a long time. She didn't know who else to turn to, especially since the nature of Marinette's mental state was so… _miraculous_. Tikki wasn't sure what she was going to say to him- it wasn't really her place to tell him about Chat Blanc- but she couldn't stand by and watch Marinette endanger Paris anymore.

The Agreste mansion instantly made Tikki feel cold and exposed, the atmosphere stagnant and empty. She quickly identified the room she wanted, phasing through the window. A blonde boy slept restlessly, pulling a pillow close to his body, eyes clamped closed as if he was trying to block out a nightmare. She recognised Plagg's soft snores coming from the space beside Adrien's head.

She couldn't help but smile as the black kwami snuggled close to Adrien's forehead, the boy falling still. It was affection Tikki rarely saw from her friend, even if it was subconscious. She was always happy to see Plagg's instinctive love for his kittens, and how much they loved him back. She knew her friend's often prickly exterior was just that- an outside layer that hid how soft he was inside; as mushy as his favourite treat.

"Adrien?" She called, "Adrien Agreste?" They both stirred, Adrien rolling over, while Plagg's eyes opened almost instantly, focussing on her. She wondered whether he had recognised her voice, and couldn't keep the smile from her face as he grinned at her. "Sugarcube?" He exclaimed sleepily.

Tikki scowled at the nickname, cursing herself for allowing herself to forget why she'd come. This wasn't a social call. "Plagg, I need to speak to your holder. Marinette's... she's not okay."

"What's wrong?" Plagg asked, as Adrien sat up.

"What's happening?" His eyes widened as he took in Tikki floating shape, hovering above his bed, "You're Tikki, right?" Tikki nodded, trying to look reassuring, but she couldn't quite keep up her cheery demeanour. "This is about Ladybug, isn't it?" Adrien asked before she could say anything.

Tikki hesitated. This was a betrayal. She knew it was. Plagg floated to her side, placing a paw on her shoulder with a concerned, but confident, smile. "You wouldn't have come here if it wasn't important, Tikki," Plagg told her, so quiet that Adrien probably couldn't hear him, "You can't back out now- especially if it's going to hurt my kitten." He glanced behind him, his voice a low growl, "Your girl does that enough as it is."

"You'll understand." She promised, nodding determinedly.

"I came here because I need your help." She begun, "Will you help me?"

Adrien's brows knitted in worry, "Of course, but what do you need help with?" Tikki took a deep breath, "I don't want to do this." She felt so guilty for going there, for leaving Marinette, even if she wouldn't ask for help. What if tonight was the night she finally broke? This wasn't something a kwami was supposed to do, and despite Plagg's words, she still wasn't comfortable with it. Tikki continued anyway, "But I don't know what else to do."

"Plagg, I need you to tell him Ladybug's name." Plagg frowned at her, looking as if he wanted to protest, but staying quiet. She knew that he knew that she wouldn't choose this is she didn't have to. Tikki was very grateful that Plagg was being serious for once. She knew she could count on him to stand by her, as he had done through thousands of holders. There was no Ladybug without Chat Noir, and no Chat Noir without Ladybug. "But- but Ladybug doesn't-" Adrien began, but one look at Tikki silenced him.

"We don't have a choice."

Plagg sighed, "I thought I'd be a lot more happy when this reveal happened. But oh well." Adrien watched his kwami curiously, and Tikki rolled her eyes at his comment, completely understanding. The whole love square situation was really frustrating, particularly since neither of them could say anything. "Ladybug is Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

"Marinette." Adrien stated, a small, soft smile on his lips, "That makes so much sense." Plagg gagged at his holder's soppy expression, but Tikki was glad. The boy was obviously smitten, and she had no doubt he would be able to provide the gentle help Marinette needed- Adrien would never hurt her. Tikki was confident he would choose his words carefully. She frowned as his features hardened, fixing her with his sharp, green gaze, "What happened?"

"Bunnyx took her into the future, specifically the future of you and her, and in this future, the world have been destroyed," she stopped, watching confusion wash over him, "I shouldn't be the one telling you this. This is something Marinette should be telling you, not me." Tikki finished, fidgeting. Plagg shot her an annoyed look, but Tikki was reluctant to continue. Just by coming here, she'd broken her holder's trust, but to tell her darkest secrets…

"You have to tell us, Tikki." Adrien commanded, eyes burning with something unknown, "If Marinette isn't okay, then we need to know what's wrong." She saw the intensity falter for second, his voice breaking as he spoke again, "Watching Ladybug hurting was hard enough, but Marinette… that nearly killed me." Tikki tilted her head to the side slightly, observing him. Adrien ran a hand through his hair, clearly distressed, looking up at her. "Please." Tikki's breath caught in her throat as a note of pleading entered his tone.

As if she wasn't already convinced, Plagg added, "You don't want to go against her wishes." He pointed at Adrien, "Trust me, he understands, but he's right. We need to know." Tikki sighed. As much as she wanted to protect Marinette's secrets, no one- not even someone as heartless as Adrien's father- would be able to resist the look of utter disarray and pain that plagued his face. "It's not just that." She explained, "This isn't some meaningless confession. This is exposing her- destroying all the work she put into hiding her _weakness_." Tikki spat the word with disgust, "No one else even noticed, Adrien."

Adrien closed his eyes for a moment; whether he was lost in thought, or trying to compose himself, was lost on Tikki. When he finally looked at her, his eyes were bright with tears. "There's a reason it hurt her so much." She told him, voice flat, "When she came back, she finally realised that she'd fallen in love with Chat Noir, and that's when it started." Plagg frowned, Adrien's expression changing similarly. She cleared her throat nervously, knowing there was no going back, "In that future, you knew her identity, and that was the event that led to the end of the world."

"What?" Adrien whispered, breathless, "How?" Tikki looked at the floor, unable to meet his eyes, "Even though Bunnyx told her it wouldn't happen again, she was adamant that she couldn't get close to you because-" She stopped but Plagg shot her a look that told her that she couldn't.

Heart beating far too fast, she gave in. "It wasn't just the identity reveal," she admitted, "You were in a relationship, and your father did something- and you cataclysmed an akuma that was heading for Marinette," Adrien's eyes widened in shock, and Plagg opened his mouth to ask something, but Tikki couldn't take it anymore. "No!" She exclaimed, both Adrien and Plagg surprised by her sudden outburst, "No more of this from me! I can't-"

Plagg pulled her into his arms, a gesture she hadn't had in a long time. She'd forgotten how warm he was. "Shush, Sugarcube." He whispered, "You've said enough. My kid's got this."

"Plagg." Adrien called, right on cue, "Claws out." She locked eyes with him as he was pulled into the ring, a silent exchange happened through their linked gazes.

_See you soon, Tikki._

_I'll be waiting, Plagg._

—

Chat Noir stared at his shaking hands. He knew they'd stay that way until he knew that Marinette was okay. He could barely remember when he'd realised that he'd fallen in love with her, the weeks of her being withdrawn, silent with blank eyes, had gone in a blur for him.

He supposed that was how he knew. Every tear he could tell she wanted to shed made his chest burn, and every smile- however weak- made his heart soar. He longed for the happy, carefree Marinette, that he'd finally been getting to know, to come back. He didn't say anything to her; maybe it was his fear that she wouldn't want to talk to him, or maybe it was the way she flinched whenever she looked at him. He wondered now whether it was how similar he looked to Chat Noir that made her react that way.

That fear of rejection had been put there by Ladybug. Before, he wouldn't have hesitated to help any of his friends, but since Ladybug had become so cold towards him, he'd found his confidence slipping. She'd never returned his feelings, but she'd never talked to him like she's rather be anywhere else either, like he meant nothing to her at all. Chat Noir could tell she was upset, but when he asked she'd ignore him, or brush him off. They fought akumas, but they didn't celebrate a win. They worked together, but they were stiff, no longer in sync.

Perhaps they were still partners, but friends? Not likely.

So even though he could tell Marinette needed help, he couldn't bring himself to talk to her about it. As bad as it sounded, he thought someone- _anyone else_\- would notice eventually, but according to Tikki, there'd been no one else.

"She won't want me there if I go, Tikki." He stated, struggling to control his tone. Chat Noir wished he could tell her the shame he felt, but Marinette was far more important. "She wants you there, Adrien, but she's so afraid…" Tikki trailed off, fixing him with a solemn stare, "You have to be ready for her to shout. She'll probably hurt you to try and keep you away. Please don't let her."

Chat Noir nodded, "I understand." He knew that Tikki didn't mean that she'd try to physically hurt him. He also knew that nothing would prepare him for her harsh words- at least this time they'd be expected.

_You can do this, Adrien. Whatever she says, please don't let it break you._ Plagg seemed to hesitate, considering his words. _You're my favourite kitten, okay? I don't like it when you get hurt._

Adrien couldn't remember the first time he'd heard Plagg in his head when transformed. It started out with little pointers, a simple 'go left' or 'duck'. He'd always trusted the voice, some uncontrollable force making it seem completely natural to listen to it. It wasn't until the voice started throwing snide comments at him that he realised it was his kwami speaking to him. He'd been gazing at Ladybug, ready to throw some flirtatious pun her way, when he heard it: _You are so gross, Adrien._ The comment had made him freeze, stuck in place. _What's wrong, kitten, cat got your tongue?_ There had been only two people he knew capable of making a cat pun in the situation he was in- himself and Plagg. Chat Noir had spent the rest of the battle grumbling about how violated he felt, receiving some strange looks from Ladybug.

Now he understood it as a vital asset, although he wasn't sure if Tikki and Ladybug had the same connection. Plagg's explanation had made it sound like it was a gift of his miraculous only, but that could have just been his ego talking. _I think you'll find, I'm very modest_. He let out a snort of laughter, despite the sombre mood. Tikki gave him a scathing look, "What's so funny?"

Chat Noir smiled sheepishly, "Plagg made me laugh?" Tikki raised an eyebrow- or at least the space where her eyebrow would be- and looked at him sceptically, motioning to the room. "How? He's not here?" Chat Noir fought the urge to let his jaw drop open. Plagg didn't tell her? She didn't know! Plagg laughed evilly, and Chat Noir could almost imagine his smug smirk. _We don't tell each other everything, you know? And this connection we having doesn't happen very often- you're only my third holder that this has happened with_! Chat Noir was unsure how to proceed; while it wasn't exactly necessary for Tikki to know, he felt bad that she thought he was being insensitive. He sought Plagg's approval, silently.

_You can tell her_, Plagg sighed,_ she'd going be so mad_. "Well, Plagg can speak to me." Chat Noir explained, "In my head." Tikki rolled her eyes, looking unsurprised by his words. _Oh God, she knew… this is much worse_. "It happens to all of us sometimes- Marinette and I are the same, although I haven't told her yet." The reminder of her name brought him back to reality, sobering his slightly lighter mood. "Let's go."

xXx

Running around at night had been something that Chat Noir had always enjoyed. Since that first night, the day he'd met Plagg, it had been his escape- his freedom. As much as Plagg moaned about transforming him sometimes, he could tell that the kwami also liked the experience. _Whatever, kid._ That had also been the day he met Ladybug for the first time- and the day he'd met Marinette- and Chat Noir knew that that was the day his life had finally started going his way. Yes, he was still trapped by his schedule, constantly running around and being pulled out of school, but at least he had something- _anything_\- good, to dilute the bad stuff.

The day they'd met, Marinette had hated him. From the second she caught him trying to get chewing gum off of her chair, she hadn't wanted anything to do with him. Chat Noir shivered as he thought about not having Marinette as a friend, at how cold his life would be without her smiles, and he was glad she'd let him explain.

There was something about her reaction to him that he almost admired. Even though she could have used it to her advantage, Marinette didn't care about his fame, or his money, and she'd made that clear. Where he'd doubted the motives of others when they wanted his friendship, Chat Noir had never doubted Marinette's intentions. She was this pure beam of kindness… _was_.

Maybe no one else had seen the change in Marinette's behaviour, but he couldn't have missed it. Before, those acts of love had always seemed to come so naturally of her, like it was her first instinct to protect others. Sure, sometimes she was blinded by dislike, but no one was perfect. After, though, he often saw she hesitate before she stood up for her friends. Chat Noir could tell it wasn't that she didn't want to, or that she was worried about the consequences, but something else entirely.

_Weeks earlier…_

"_Ladybug would _never_ approve of something as stupid as your Ladyblog," Chloe teased, "She's way to cool for losers like you, _Alya_." She spat her name like she was disgusted by its existence. Adrien wanted to say something, but why would what he said even mean anything? If his _partner_ didn't even want to hear his voice, then why would anyone else? He huffed bitterly, feeling a little childish, but no longer conflicted. He'd given up on wondering why Ladybug had started ignoring him a long time ago. Marinette would probably help out her best friend anyway, step up like she always did. He let that ease some of his guilt._

_Fixing his gaze on Marinette, he waited for her to say something, and was relieved to see her move forward a fraction. But then she stopped. Adrien frowned. He saw doubt cloud her expression, mouth set in a scowl. Her fists shook by her sides, clearly angry._

_She looked at him, eyes dulled by sorrow, filling with tears. He couldn't see _any_ of the fire that usually accompanied her fury when dealing with Chloe. Adrien's eyes widened as he took her in, almost feeling her sadness as if it was his own. What sort of teenage girl had witnessed something so bad that she looked like _that_? Adrien had never seen such regret, such…total, inescapable _misery_. She looked tortured._

_Marinette had looked away, blinking away the tears, her expression growing empty. That was almost worse; to know how much she was hurting underneath, and to know she had to hide it. Marinette moved back, and watched Alya shout at Chloe, blue eyes fittingly cold to suit the colour. _

And now Chat Noir understood. Mostly. He still wasn't sure on the details of what had actually happened, but from what Tikki said, something about their relationship had caused the end of the world. He guessed that Marinette was staying away from him, so no matter what happened, she would never get close to Chat Noir. That was Marinette for sure; giving up what she wants to save every one else. And everything _he_ wants.

Although that wasn't true either- Marinette put his happiness before hers at least once, that he knew of. Because every Marinette original comes with her signature worked into it, and that's what he found on that scarf he got from 'his father'. She must of known that he thought he'd been given it from his father; Adrien had talked about it all day, knowing it was the first real gift he'd been given for a long time, and probably the last he'd get for just as long. She _had_ to have known.

But she said nothing.

Like she didn't want the credit. Or maybe she didn't need it. As if seeing him smile was enough, like seeing _her_ smile was enough for him. Maybe Chat Noir didn't understand why she had kept it from him for so long, but he understood at least that.

Approaching the balcony, Chat landed soundlessly, cat ears pricked up to catch any movement form the room below him. Nothing moved, but he could sense the faint body heat of something warm. Tikki floated above his shoulder for a second, disappearing through the floor with an a anxious, but encouraging, nod. He dropped through the hatch, unsure what he'd find. _It'll be okay, Adrien. Just get it over with._ Chat Noir fidgeted, feeling someone else's nerves intensifying his own. "You're not helping, Plagg." He muttered under his breath, "Can't you keep your emotions in check? Trust me, I don't need to be _more_ jumpy than I already am." _Sorry, kid. _

Marinette was sat at her desk, the surface littered with random paper, covered in a fine layer of dust, looking as if it had gone untouched for weeks. Anyone else might've guessed that she'd been working, but he could see she was hardly aware of her surroundings, not even looking up when he accidentally trod on a squeaky floorboard.

"Purrincess?" He called, some stupid part of his brain deciding that a pun would fit the mood. He heard Plagg chuckle slightly at his thought, before falling silent. "Hey, Chat." She replied, voice void of any emotion, staring blankly ahead. He took a shaky breath, "Are-" he swallowed, fighting the urge to clear his throat, "Are you okay?" Dumb question. Did she look okay? He _knew_ she wasn't okay.

"I'm… fine."

Of course she wasn't going to tell him. Why would she do that? Was there even any point in trying? She hadn't wanted to talk to him before, so why would now be different? But that was before… before Chat Noir had found out about why she had changed. She hadn't ignored him because she wanted to, but because she thought she had to. Maybe she did have to- he didn't really know. But he wasn't going to let her hide it anymore.

"Don't lie to me, Marinette." He said, surprising himself with the scary calm of his voice. She didn't react, except to turn to him, seeming dazed. "I can't tell you." She stated, looking away again. She began to draw circles on the back of a piece of paper, distracting herself from his presence, "Of all the people I don't want to tell, Chat, you're at the top of the list." He tried not to let the pain in his chest bother him, but her words had hurt him nonetheless. _Out with it, kid. Stalling isn't helping. _

"Marinette, I already know." He admitted, satisfied with her look of horror, finally getting her full attention. But then it fell away, replaced by a dismissive, and somewhat bitter, smirk, "No, you really don't." She returned to the paper, the thick black circle turning into more of a scribble. He could hear the scratch of the nib against the page, harsh with his enhanced hearing. The sound irritated his ears. _Kid-_ He heard the warning in Plagg's voice, but acted anyway. Chat Noir lunged forward, grabbing at the pen, now very close to Marinette's face. "I do."


End file.
